Un amour qui fait mal
by Sakuraharuno24
Summary: Obligée de rejoindre l'Akatsuki pour sauver son village et ses amis, Sakura devra faire face à des sentiments nouveaux envers divers criminels... Plusieurs couples
1. Chapter 1

**Un amour qui fait mal**

**Chapitre 1 : Une décision difficile**

**- Tu as le choix, déclara Pein. Soit tu nous suis, soit ils meurent tous.**

**Sakura ferma les yeux et se remémora ce qui s'était passé peu de temps avant.**

**Flash-back**

**La nouvelle équipe 7 était en route pour le village de Kiri, pour une simple mission d'escorte, quand Yamato leur fit soudain signe de s'arrêter. Il leur expliqua à voix basse que pas moins de cinq personnes les suivaient, et qu'elles ne semblaient ni amicales, ni faibles.**

**Ils s'arrêtèrent donc au beau milieu d'une clairière, attendant que leurs poursuivants veuillent bien se découvrir. N'y tenant plus, Naruto explosa.**

**- Sortez, bande de minables! Montrez vous!**

**Ce fut juste après ses paroles que cinq personnes se dressèrent devant eux. Ils étaient tous vêtus de longs manteaux noirs, avec pour seul motif des nuages rouges cernés de blanc. Ils portaient également des chapeaux de paille recouvrant leurs visages.**

**- L'Akatsuki, souffla Sakura dans un murmure, réprimant un léger frisson.**

**- Pourriture, fulmina Naruto. Gaara ne vous a pas suffi, vous me voulez moi, maintenant?**

**- Pas exactement, répondit un de leur opposant, celui qui se trouvait au milieu. Ce n'est pas toi que nous sommes venus chercher, du moins, pas cette fois-ci.**

**- Qui est-ce que vous voulez, alors? demanda Kakashi, remis des blessures de ses précédents combats.**

**Le membre de la tristement célèbre organisation ne répondit rien pendant quelques instants, puis releva la tête.**

**- Elle, répondit-il simplement.**

**A ce mot, tous les visages se tournèrent vers la seule femme présente. Sakura était trop stupéfaite pour pouvoir dire mot. Qu'est-ce que l'Akatsuki pouvait bien lui vouloir ? Elle n'était pas un jinchuriki, après tout, que pouvait-il bien faire d'elle ?**

**- Et en quoi elle vous intéresse, au juste? Questionna Saï, resté calme, au contraire de son coéquipier blond qui tremblait de rage.**

**- …Ca, ce sont nos affaires, pas les vôtres. J'imagine que vous ne la laisserez pas partir avec nous sans protester, dit-il en même temps que ses acolytes se déployaient en ligne, prenant ainsi chacun un adversaire précis.**

**- T'as tout compris, ordure! s'exclama Naruto, le visage déformé par la haine.**

**Aussitôt, dans un même mouvement, les membres de l'Akatsuki ôtèrent leurs chapeaux, dévoilant ainsi leurs visages et en même temps, leurs identités.**

**Ainsi, Naruto se retrouva face à Deidara, Kakashi à Itachi, tandis que Yamato avait pour adversaire Sasori, et que Saï fixait Kisame qui lui tenait front.**

**Seule Sakura n'avait pas d'adversaire, puisque Pein avait disparu. Soudain, elle sentit une main sur son épaule, et elle sursauta, se tournant vers celui qui l'avait touché.**

**- Regardons le spectacle ensemble. Autant te prévenir, si tu tentes quoi que ce soit ou que tu fais le moindre geste, un de tes amis meurt sur le champ. Je peux t'assurer que j'en ai le pouvoir.**

**Effondrée, la jeune fille dut se résoudre à observer ses amis combattre, aux côtés du chef de l'organisation la plus dangereuse qui soit. Elle vit ses compagnons poussés dans leurs derniers retranchements, puis elle les vit tomber à terre, un à un, inconscients ; d'abord Naruto, puis Saï, Yamato et enfin Kakashi.**

**Elle poussa un cri et se précipita vers Naruto qui semblait le plus touché, sûrement à cause de l'utilisation du chakra de Kyûbi. Elle s'effondra à ses côtés, mais ses mains recouvertes du sang de son meilleur ami tremblaient trop pour pouvoir lui procurer des soins. Elle devait se l'avouer, elle avait peur, parce que ses coéquipiers étaient tous à terre, et qu'elle se retrouvait seule face à cinq membres de l'Akatsuki. Or, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas la force de les battre.**

**Soudain, elle vit les cinq hommes se rapprocher d'elle, l'encerclant.**

**Fin du flash-back**

**Sakura rouvrit les yeux et se releva sous les regards des sombres personnages qui lui faisaient face.**

**- Qu'est-ce que je devrai faire, exactement? demanda-t-elle enfin.**

**- Ce pour quoi tu es douée ; la médecine. Tu seras le médecin de l'organisation, mais aussi un membre à part entière de l'Akatsuki. Ton cas est un petit peu particulier, expliqua le chef de l'Akatsuki : tu feras des missions quand on te le dira, mais tu n'auras pas à ramener de Jinchuriki. Si tu acceptes, nous laisserons Naruto tranquille pendant trois ans. Si tu refuses…je te garantis que tu seras la dernière habitante de ton village. Je n'épargnerai personne, et je tuerai tes amis et tous tes proches, toutes les personnes qui te sont chères devant tes yeux. Leur mort ne sera pas douce.**

**Horrifiée, Sakura porta ses mains à sa bouche.**

**- Que décides-tu?**

**Sakura jeta un regard à ses amis, s'attardant sur Naruto. Il avait toujours tout sacrifié pour elle, il l'avait toujours protégé. Il avait pris soin d'elle quand Sasuke les avait abandonnés, sans tenir compte de sa propre souffrance. Alors, elle lui devait bien ça.**

**Elle soupira, puis se retourna vers Pein et ses subordonnés.**

**- J'accepte, répondit-elle enfin.**

**- Très bien! s'exclama Pein. Je pars devant, amenez-là au repaire. On lui donnera son manteau et sa bague là-bas.**

**Et le chef de l'Akatsuki disparut, laissant Sakura seule avec ses nouveaux coéquipiers, sans qu'elle sache exactement quoi faire. Après tout, ils étaient passés d'ennemis mortels à camarades. C'était assez troublant.**

**- On a de nouveau une fille dans l'équipe! s'exclama Kisame. C'est comme avant!**

**La seule femme de l'organisation, Konan, avait en effet été tuée dans le combat qui l'avait opposé à Kurenaï, Hinata, Kiba et Shino.**

**- Bienvenue dans l'Akatsuki, Sakura-chan! s'écria Deidara, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.**

**- On devrait y aller, déclara Sasori. Les ANBUS ne vont pas tarder.**

**Seul Itachi ne prononçait mot, ce que Sakura remarqua, malgré son état de choc.**

_**Ca doit être de famille! Un signe caractéristique des Uchiwa, leur marque de fabrique!**_

**Elle sourit un peu à cette idée. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte de la présence de Deidara à côté d'elle. Elle sursauta.**

**- Pardon de t'avoir fait peur, Sakura-chan, mais notre repaire est assez loin d'ici. Etant donné que tes jambes ne cessent de trembler, il vaut mieux que je te porte, ajouta-t-il, toujours souriant.**

**Elle réagit à la dernière phrase, et baissa les yeux. Ses jambes étaient en effet flageolantes, comme si la température était soudainement passée en dessous de la barre des 0°. Elle essaya de les maîtriser un peu.**

**- J'arriverai à marcher toute seule, merci! Rétorqua-t-elle, froide.**

**Elle fit quelques pas, tenant tant bien que mal de réfréner ses tressaillements. Mais au bout de quelques mètres, elle s'effondra à terre, incapable de réprimer les spasmes qui agitaient ses membres inférieurs.**

**Deidara se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle en soupirant.**

**- Ah la la, ce que vous êtes têtues, vous les femmes!**

**Il s'accroupit et passa un bras sous ses jambes, tandis que l'autre entourait sa taille, près de ses épaules.**

**- C'est parti! s'exclama le jeune blond à l'allure androgyne.**

**La jeune femme ne put protester, ils étaient déjà partis. Elle tourna la tête et jeta un dernier regard à ses amis. Elle les quittait, sûrement pour toujours. Et ca lui brisait le cœur, de les abandonner. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de les soigner. Ils allaient la détester.**

**Sous la vitesse de la course, et sous l'émotion qui l'envahissait, elle se blottit un peu plus contre le jeune traître, enfouissant son visage dans son torse. Le sourire du jeune homme ne s'élargit que davantage, ce que ses compagnons remarquèrent. Et bizarrement, cela ne plaisait pas du tout à celui qui avait massacré tout son clan.**

**Une heure plus tard, ils étaient devant la paroi de roche brute qui dissimulait l'antre des plus dangereux criminels. Kisame s'avança et tapa quatre fois contre la pierre, qui ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir. Ils pénétrèrent dans le repaire, la roche se refermant derrière eux.**

**- Enfin! s'exclama une voix! On commençait presque à perdre patience!**

**Soudain, une lumière éclaira la pièce, révélant le groupuscule qui se tenait devant eux.**

**- Tu peux me lâcher, maintenant, cracha Sakura, acerbe.**

**Le jeune homme la déposa à terre, selon ses vœux. Elle réussit à tenir debout en chancelant légèrement.**

**- Voici ton manteau et ta bague, lui dit Pein en lui tendant les deux objets.**

**Elle les attrapa, et passa la bague à son doigt après avoir enfilé le sombre manteau.**

**- Ta chambre est la 5****ème**** à droite dans ce couloir. Je te laisse te débrouiller, déclara Pein avant de s'en aller.**

**Le jeune kunoïchi aux cheveux roses resta muette, contemplant toujours la bague autour de son annulaire. C'était fait. Elle faisait partie de l'Akatsuki, maintenant. Elle avait refusé d'y croire jusqu'à ce moment, niant la réalité, mais maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus se mentir à elle-même. Elle était devenue une criminelle. L'ennemie de Konoha.**

**- Sakura-chan, murmura Deidara.**

**Elle se rendit compte que les larmes coulaient à flots sur ses joues, brouillant sa vue, dévalant les courbes de son visage.**

**Elle se mit alors à courir en sanglotant vers le couloir, bousculant au passage Kisame et Itachi.**

**La kunoïchi ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et la claqua violemment, se précipitant sur son lit où elle continua de pleurer, ses poings serrés contre sa poitrine, haletant, gémissant de douleur.**

**Elle avait trahi son village, ses amis, ses convictions. Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle s'était trahie, elle.**

_**A suivre…**_

**Ma nouvelle fiction ! Qui cette fois, n'est pas un SasuSaku ! Alors, pour tout vous dire, la saison 1, celle là, est déjà terminée, mais je la rénove, donc les chapitres sont revus à chaque publication ! Parce qu'en réalité, elle a été postée pour la première fois le 3 janvier 2008. C'est dire si mon style a changé =)**

**Je préviens, c'est surtout centré sur SakuraAkatsuki ! ^^ Avec pas mal de couple possible, pour garder le suspens jusqu'à la fin ! ^^**

**En espérant que ça vous plaise, bisouxxxxxx**

**Sakuraharuno24**

**PS : Au passage, je vous conseille une très bonne fiction sur SakuraAkatsuki, de ****Luka Tatsumi****, ****L'art d'être amoureux**** ! Elle est vraiment super !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponses aux reviews !**

**pansanni**** : Je suis bien d'accord, j'aimerais bien qu'il y ait plus d'AkaSaku ! ^^ En tout cas, je suis contente que le premier chapitre du mien t'ait plu ! ^^**

**Luka Tatsumi**** : Nyahh, que de compliments ///////// je suis flattée ! En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Et j'attends ta suite U_u impatiemment ! Ah oui, et jette un œil dans mes auteurs favoris et va voir eyesofshadow ! Il y a plein d'Akasaku, le mieux (selon moi) étant A prendre ou à laisser ! ^^**

**Jeff-La-Bleue**** : eh oui, postée ! En espérant que la suite te plaise autant ! ^^**

**ana2994**** : Contente que ça t'ait plu ^^ et tu as eu raison d'aller voir l'autre fic, elle est vraiment super !**

**MusicPoynt**** : Vive les AkaSaku ! C'est vrai quoi, pourquoi ils voudraient que Naruto ? xD**

**Chapitre 2 : Présentations et parties de cartes**

**Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'elle pleurait sur son nouveau lit. Le lit où elle devrait dormir tous les soirs, maintenant, quand elle ne serait pas en train de soigner un membre de l'organisation dont elle avait désormais rejoint les rangs, ou quand elle ne serait pas en train de courir le monde pour trouver des informations pour cette même organisation ou pour effectuer des missions. A cette idée, ses pensées se tournèrent vers tout ce qu'elle avait du abandonner pour sauver les gens qu'elle aimait. Elle qui avait toujours voulu protéger ses proches, et faire leur bonheur… Ironie du sort, en faisant son possible pour les rendre heureux, c'était elle qu'elle avait condamnée…**

**Elle repensa à tout ceux qui lui était devenu si cher, tout ceux qui comptaient à ses yeux…**

_**Naruto…Saï…Kakashi-sensei…Yamato-sensei…Tsunade-sama…Shizune…Sasuke…**_

**Sasuke**

**Ce nom-là résonna dans sa poitrine et la lui déchira, coupant son souffle. Elle avait trahi l'homme qu'elle avait toujours prétendu aimer, elle avait même fait plus que le trahir, elle s'était associé avec l'homme qu'il détestait le plus, le meurtrier de sa famille. Itachi Uchiwa.**

**Elle recommença alors à pleurer, les larmes coulant à flots. Elle n'entendit pas qu'on frappait doucement à sa porte, pas plus qu'elle n'entendit celle-ci s'ouvrir.**

**- Sakura-chan?**

**Elle ne bougea pas, même si elle avait reconnu la voix du sculpteur de l'Akatsuki. Elle le sentit approcher d'elle doucement, mais n'esquissa pas un geste. Il pouvait lui faire ce qu'il voulait, elle n'en avait rien à faire. Après tout, elle avait tout perdu, y compris son honneur, alors...**

**- Sakura-chan, il faut que tu manges. Tu devrais venir, nous ne voudrions pas que tu meures de faim!**

**- Non, sanglota-t-elle, laisse-moi…**

**Il s'approcha une nouvelle fois d'elle.**

**- Tu devrais vraiment venir. Autant en profiter, si tu es avec nous, non? Et puis, si ça se trouve, tu vas bien nous aimer! Allez, viens, s'il te plaît.**

**- Je…**

**Elle leva enfin la tête, les yeux toujours embués de larmes, rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. Elle regarda le jeune blond dans les yeux. La confiance qu'elle y lisait l'aurait en temps normal agacé, mais là, elle était tellement perdue que s'en était réconfortant. Elle avait besoin d'un repère, et elle venait de le trouver, du moins pour quelques instants dans le regard du traître. Alors elle se leva lentement, sous le sourire du blond, et acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête. Aussitôt, il la mena dans le couloir, et après bien des portes, qui aurait pu croire que le repère était aussi grand, il s'arrêta devant une porte.**

**- Voilà, nous sommes arrivés!**

**Il ouvrit alors la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce, suivi par Sakura. Celle-ci fut un peu étonnée par cette pièce, qui était aménagé comme une cuisine des plus normales, sans être splendide, elle était toutefois pratique et agréable. Autour d'une petite table étaient assis Kisame, Tobi, Sasori et Hidan, qui étaient plongés dans une grande discussion. Près du bar où Kazuzu s'appuyait, Itachi et Zetsu restaient silencieux, sans bouger. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle quand elle s'avança timidement vers le centre de la pièce.**

**- Ah! Te voilà! Viens, on va pas te manger! Enfin, sauf si Zetsu a faim! Ricana Kisame.**

**Elle se tendit, puis en l'ignorant, se dirigea vers le frigidaire pour attraper de quoi rassasier son estomac affamé. Ne trouvant pas ce dont elle avait envie, ce qui n'était pas étonnant étant donné que le frigidaire était quasiment vide, elle se tourna vers la corbeille de fruits où elle attrapa une pomme et deux clémentines avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise, loin de ceux qui étaient devenus ses coéquipiers. Ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas, c'est ce qui se passa alors.**

**- Bon, il faut qu'on se présente, sinon tu vas pas pouvoir nous demander des trucs, et tout… Bon, moi c'est Deidara, comme tu le sais, voici Sasori le marionnettiste, qui répondit par un léger signe de la main, Hidan qui vénère un Dieu assez bizarre, qui lui adressa un sourire sadique qui la fit frissonner, Tobi, un peu simplet, qui cria son nom trois fois d'un air innocent, Kisame c'est l'idiot qui t'a fait une réflexion.**

**Ce à quoi le concerné répondit par une flopé de menaces de morts toutes plus horrible les unes que les autres.**

**- Pauvre idiot! Bref, continua le jeune homme à l'allure androgyne, voilà Kazuzu, un passionné de l'argent, Zetsu, dont l'aspect est assez bizarre pour que je te parle d'autre chose, et Itachi, que tu dois connaître, vu qu'il est de ton village.**

**Oh oui, elle le connaissait. C'était à cause de cet homme que Sasuke était parti, que le clan Uchiwa avait disparu, que Naruto souffrait, et que tout le village avait peur. Elle fronça les sourcils devant le regard du meurtrier, et se sentit soudain perdue, comme si elle se noyait dans le rouge sang de ses pupilles. En fait, elle venait de réaliser qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu sans son sharingan. Il était vrai qu'il avait des raisons de s'inquiéter, il était traqué par plus de la moitié des chasseurs de prime et des ninjas du pays. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du jeune homme, jusqu'à ce que Deidara l'appelle pour la énième fois.**

**- Sakura-chan, ouh ouh!!!**

**Elle sursauta et se tourna vers lui.**

**- Oui, tu disais?**

**- Ben, en fait, il y a plusieurs questions qu'on voudrait te poser.**

**Elle fronça les sourcils, méfiante. Après tout, c'était des criminels. Ils allaient sûrement lui poser des questions sur le village, ou pire, des questions tout simplement déplacées.**

**- Quel genre de questions exactement?**

**- Ben, un peu de tout… Ce que tu aimes, comment t'es devenue ninja, pleins de trucs quoi! Lui sourit-il.**

**Elle s'approcha d'eux, hésitante, et finit par s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté des traîtres de tous pays. C'était assez troublant de penser ça aussi calmement.**

**- Pourquoi t'es devenue kunoïchi? Demanda Deidara, toujours aussi souriant.**

**- Euh… Ben, en fait, c'était la seule chose que j'ai jamais envisagé de faire, même si maintenant je pourrais me contenter d'être médecin. Je peux protéger mon village et ceux que j'aime, je suis utile. Enfin, je l'étais…**

**Elle médita un peu sur ses paroles, quand elle se rendit soudain compte d'une chose qui l'étonna.**

**- Oh! Mais…vous jouez aux cartes?!!! 0.0**

**- Ben, on a un peu rien à faire, alors on s'occupe comme on peut! Lui répondit Kisame.**

**- Et, vous jouez à quoi, au juste? Demanda-t-elle, après un temps de stupéfaction.**

**- Bataille corse, lâcha Sasori, visiblement concentré sur le jeu.**

**- Euh…Je peux jouer? Demanda-t-elle timidement.**

**Ils tournèrent tous vers elle des visages ahuris, ce qui la fit légèrement sourire, surpris à l'idée qu'elle veuille jouer aux cartes avec les plus grands criminels de tous les pays réunis, et qui n'étaient il n'y avait encore que quelques heures ses plus grands ennemis. Mais, Deidara finit par pousser une chaise vide à côté de lui en l'invitant à s'asseoir entre lui et Sasori, en face de Kisame. Celui-ci s'exclama d'un air goguenard.**

**- Pff, une femme ne pourra jamais nous battre! Ricana-t-il.**

**- **_**Encore pire que Shikamaru! On va voir qui rigolera tout à l'heure!**_** Commençons!**

**Ils débutèrent la partie. Partie que Sakura gagna. Puis une autre, pour la revanche de Kisame, qui prétendait que ce n'était qu'un coup de chance. Les parties s'enchaînèrent, succédant les unes aux autres sans qu'ils ne s'arrêtent. Et sans que quelqu'un d'autre que Sakura ne gagne le jeu. Il s'était avéré que la jeune kunoïchi aux cheveux roses faisait preuve d'une très grande vitesse, et qu'elle arrivait à taper sur le tas avant même qu'il ne repère les doubles figures. Ses adversaires finirent par abandonner, et elle leur fit un grand sourire avant de se lever.**

**- Bonne nuit à tous!**

**Mais juste avant de passer la porte, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers Kisame, ne résistant pas au plaisir de le narguer.**

**- La preuve est faite que les femmes peuvent être plus fortes que les hommes! N'est-ce pas?**

**Puis elle referma la porte avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru, ils n'étaient peut-être pas si terribles que ça. Si ça se trouve, elle pourrait même bien s'entendre avec eux, qui sait?**

**Prochain chapitre : Nouveau costume**


	3. Chapter 3

**Réponses aux reviews !**

**pansanni**** : xD j'adore ce moment aussi ! Et j'aime bien aussi quand elle dit qu'elle va griller Itachi au four xD moi je gagne tout le temps à la bataille corse =P j'suis supra rapide ! x) Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que les deux premiers !**

**Jeff-La-Bleue**** : Nyah, je serai ravie de voir une illustration de cette fic ^^ ca me plairait énormément ! =) Bref, en espérant que cette suite te plaise toujours ! =D**

**ana2994**** : Ah ah, ne t'inquiète pas, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre… et je te rassure, le prochain chapitre devrait te plaire, vraiment. ^.^ j'aime le ItaSaku, moi aussi ! Et si tu veux, pour patienter, tu peux lire mon one-shot ItaSaku « Je n'aurais jamais cru t'aimer un jour » ^^**

**MusicPoynt**** : Pareil ! Je veux bien me retrouver avec toute l'Akatsuki *_* le rêve ! Ita-kun ! Deidara-kun ! Sasori-kun ! Pein-kun ! *ç* Merde, ils sont tous censés être morts dans le vrai manga XD ah non, pas Ita-kun, apparemment ! ^^ Tant mieux, on aurait perdu une bombe sexuelle ! *_* Je veux !!!! xD**

**deidara37**** : Merci d'avoir commenté les deux chapitres, c'est super gentil ! En tout cas, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu, et j'espère que tu aimeras également cette suite !**

**Mireba-chan**** : Oh, teupine !!!! O_o je pensais pas que tu lirais cette fiction là ! Surtout que quand on va voir Sa'chan, il sera pas super sympa U_u enfin bref, j'suis trop trop trop contente que ça t'ait plu ! Pour les couples, tu te débrouilles bien, mais il en manque un. Quoiqu'il sera pas très présent, je l'avoue. Enfin voilà quoi. Je t'aime teupine =3 et j'aime bien ta version des AkaSaku ^^ même si c'est pas celle que j'ai faite là U_u**

**Chapitre 3 : Nouveau costume**

**Sakura ouvrit un œil. Aucune lumière ne filtrait dans la pièce puisqu'il n'y avait aucune ouverture sur le monde extérieur, ce qui lui sembla logique au bout de quelques secondes, le temps qu'elle se souvienne qu'elle habitait maintenant dans une grotte. **

**Elle se leva, et chercha son habituelle jupe blanche ainsi que son haut rouge. Mais ils n'y étaient pas; à la place, sur une chaise, étaient déposés d'autres vêtements. Elle s'approcha pour les contempler. Il s'agissait d'un bustier noir dont les ficelles étaient rouges, sans manches bien sûr, et d'une jupe également noire, qui lui arrivait bien au-dessus du genou. Elle n'avait pas de short en dessous, et sur la chaise étaient également déposées des bandes de tissus, et des élastiques pour attacher à ses cuisses des kunaïs et des shurikens. Elle soupira, et enfila ses nouveaux vêtements. Elle rentra dans la salle de bain reliée à la chambre. De nombreux accessoires féminins y avaient été déposés, à son grand étonnement. Ils savaient donc faire preuve de prévenance, ici! Elle prit un élastique et attacha ses cheveux en une queue haute. **

**Puis, elle se décida à sortir de la pièce pour retrouver ses nouveaux coéquipiers. Les talons de ses bottes à talons aiguilles claquaient tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte par laquelle elle était entrée la veille. Elle tendit la main pour saisir la poignée et ouvrit la porte. **

**Aussitôt, tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. Et la plupart des membres étaient stupéfaits ; ils l'avaient toujours vu vêtue de vêtements simples, et qui ne dévoilaient pas la perfection de son corps. Car elle était vraiment parfaite! Des jambes longues et fines, un ventre plat, une belle poitrine, et une visage magnifique, qui avait perdu les dernières marques de l'enfance en s'affinant, mais qui où il restait tout de même les dernières traces d'une charmante naïveté enfantine. Des yeux vert émeraude magnifiques, un nez mutin, des lèvres délicatement rosées et pulpeuses. Sakura avait été un beau nourrisson, une charmante enfant, une adolescente superbe, et elle était maintenant une femme magnifique. Une femme qui était désirable et désirée, comme cela avait été souvent le cas en mission. En effet, quand l'équipe Kakashi-Yamato se rendait en mission dans d'autres villages, ils sentaient bien les regards vicieux des hommes sur leur coéquipière. D'ailleurs, de temps en temps, ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard, eux aussi. Aussi bien Kakashi que Yamato, que Naruto et que Saï. Mais qui pourrait les en blâmer? Plus de la moitié des hommes du village la convoitait, des simples villageois aux ninjas les plus confirmés. Elle avait déjà reçu la demande de Neji, Kiba, même Shikamaru lui avait demandé. Naruto, lui, avait bien fini par comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune chance, et s'était donc résigné à rester son meilleur ami, ce qui n'était pas si mal en fin de compte. La jeune kunoïchi était donc obligé de supporter les regards vicieux des hommes couler sur elle, sur ses hanches, sur ses jambes, sur sa poitrine…**

**- Euhhh, bonjour! dit-elle timidement, gênée d'être la cible de tant de regards.**

**- Bonjour Sakura-chan, s'exclama Deidara. Tu as mis ta tenue???**

**- Eh bien, étant donné que c'était les seuls vêtements qu'il y avait dans la chambre, j'étais un peu obligée! Par contre, je remercie celui qui a acheté tous les accessoires pour la salle de bain, c'est vraiment ceux qu'il me fallait!**

**Elle vit tout d'un coup Sasori rougir et comprit aussitôt que c'était lui qui avait eu la gentillesse de penser à son confort.**

**- Bravo Sasori, ça veut dire que t'as les goûts d'une fille!!! ricana Kisame.**

**- Bah oh moins lui, il peut s'en vanter, il aura plus de chance de trouver une fille qui veuille bien de lui! répliqua Sakura du tac au tac. Merci beaucoup Sasori, c'est juste ce qu'il fallait!**

**Le jeune traître de Suna se mit à rougir davantage, chose étonnante.**

**- De rien…**

**- Euh, j'aurai besoin de quelques trucs pour pouvoir vous soigner dans le futur!!!**

**- Et de quoi exactement, demanda une voix derrière elle.**

**Elle sursauta et se retourna pour faire face au chef de l'Akatsuki, celui qui lui avait demandé la veille de venir avec eux. Pein.**

**- Eh bien, je n'en ai pas fait la liste, mais déjà il me faudrait une autre salle que ma chambre, parce que je ne compte pas vous soigner là!!! Déclara-t-elle, déjà moins sûre d'elle. Elle n'y pouvait rien. Cette homme la mettait mal à l'aise.**

**- Très bien. Itachi, Deidara, emmenez-là dans une salle libre. Tu n'auras qu'à faire la liste de ce dont tu as besoin et la donner à Itachi et Deidara. Je me chargerai de te faire parvenir tout cela très rapidement.**

**Il allait partir, quand il se retourna pour ajouter quelque chose.**

**- Au fait, à propos de ta tenue, elle te va très bien, mais à partir de demain, quand tu sauras si tu restes ici ou pas, tu pourras porter des habits plus…discrets.**

**Et il la laissa seule, les joues un peu rouges.**

**- On y va, Sakura-chan??? demanda le blond à l'allure androgyne, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.**

**- Euh, oui, allons-y.**

**Les trois compères empruntèrent un couloir sombre, et passèrent devant de nombreuses portes avant que Deidara, en tête de file, ne s'arrête devant l'une d'entre elles.**

**- Voilà, on y est!!! s'exclama-t-il.**

**Ils rentrèrent dans la pièce. Elle était totalement vide, et il y avait une légère couche de poussière.**

**- Il faudra faire le ménage mais elle est assez grande, non? demanda-t-il.**

**- Oui, c'est parfait, je te remercie! Je vais faire la liste de ce dont j'ai besoin, vous pouvez y aller, je voudrai juste du papier.**

**Sans dire un mot, Itachi lui tendit une feuille de papier et un stylo. Elle les prit et lui adressa un sourire.**

**- Merci, Itachi-san.**

**Il ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer. Puis il se détourna et sortit de la pièce.**

**- Bon, bah à tout à l'heure Sakura-chan!**

**- Merci pour tout, Deidara-san.**

**- Tu sais, tu peux m'appeler Deidara-kun!!!**

**- Euh…oui.**

**- Bonne chance!**

**Et il sortit, laissant la jeune kunoïchi seule. Elle s'assit contre un mur, et commença la liste des choses qu'elle voulait et dont elle avait besoin. Elle rajouta deux ou trois choses personnelles. Il faut dire qu'elle avait rejoint leur organisation sans la moindre affaire, et elle avait besoin de vêtements. Quand elle eut fini, elle laissa son regard circuler sur la pièce. Il faudrait qu'elle passe la serpillière, et qu'elle s'occupe d'égayer un peu la pièce, parce qu'elle n'arriverait pas à travailler dans un lieu aussi terne. Elle finit par se lever, et sortit de la pièce. Malheureusement, elle ne retrouvait pas son chemin dans le dédale. Elle finit par ouvrir une porte au hasard, et se retrouva nez à nez avec…Itachi Uchiwa!**

**Prochain chapitre : Un des derniers Uchiwa en vie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Un des derniers Uchiwa en vie**

**Sakura se sentit brusquement gênée devant le regard que l'homme lui lançait. Ce n'était pas un regard d'envie, non, au contraire, c'était un regard qui n'exprimait rien. Elle ne pouvait déceler aucune trace de sentiments sur ses traits, elle qui était une plutôt bonne lectrice de l'âme humaine en temps normal. Elle frissonna légèrement avant d'avoir enfin le courage de lui adresser la parole.**

**- Euh…Pardon Itachi-san, mais je me suis perdue! Je n'arrive plus à retrouver le chemin de ma chambre, alors j'ai ouvert une porte au hasard, mais c'était vraiment pas contre toi, comme je l'ai dit, c'était du pur hasard et…**

**Ca y est, elle était nerveuse, et du coup elle parlait trop. Ca lui arrivait tout le temps quand elle était gênée, elle se mettait à parler trop et à dire un peu n'importe quoi.**

**- Suis-moi.**

**Il l'avait interrompu, et s'était avancé dans un des couloirs. Elle ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et le suivit. Aucun des deux ne disait mot, et un silence embarrassant, du moins pour elle s'installa. Heureusement, ils arrivèrent vite devant la porte de sa chambre. Elle se tourna pour le remercier mais elle ne le voyait plus. Il faut dire que le couloir était si sombre qu'elle ne voyait même pas ses jambes. Elle se tourna vers sa porte en soupirant puis l'ouvrit. Du moins, elle essaya de l'ouvrir, parce que malheureusement pour elle, la porte était verrouillée.**

**- C'est pas vrai!!! Mais j'ai la poisse ou quoi!!! Oh…**

**Elle finit par s'écrouler dos à sa porte, le visage dans ses mains. Elle s'était résignée à y passer des heures quand elle tomba à terre.**

**- Aïe!**

**Son dos était maintenant en contact avec le sol, ce qui était bizarre, parce que pour cela, il aurait fallu que sa chambre soit ouverte. Elle tendit ses mains en arrière. En effet, elle touchait bien le sol de sa chambre. Elle ouvrit soudain les yeux et reconnut alors debout devant elle le même jeune homme qui l'avait conduite ici.**

**- Itachi-san! Euh merci! Mais comment…**

**- Tu as fait tomber tes clés devant ma porte. Je me suis dit que tu en aurais besoin.**

**Il s'agenouilla devant elle et lui tendit les petites clés argentées.**

**- Essaye d'y faire attention la prochaine fois.**

**Sur ce, il se releva et comptait partir quand une petite main retint sa manche.**

**- Itachi-san… Merci pour tout…**

**Il se retourna vers elle, et la fixa dans les yeux. Elle se sentait troublée, comme si il arrivait à lire au plus profond de son âme. Les Uchiwa lui faisaient vraiment de l'effet, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.**

**Tout à coup, à son plus grand étonnement, la main du jeune traître se leva lentement et se posa délicatement contre sa joue. Elle tressaillit légèrement, mais ne s'échappa pas. Elle resta immobile, savourant la douce caresse qu'il lui offrait, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était sa main sur sa joue, là, maintenant. Il la déplaça légèrement, et le doux frôlement fit frissonner tout son être. Elle ne savait plus qui elle était, ni qui il était. C'était sa main qui caressait sa joue, et rien ne comptait tant que cela.**

**Puis, il retira sa main, et se recula jusqu'à disparaître dans l'obscurité régnante, la laissant seule et perdue.**

**Sakura tenta de reprendre ses esprits, mais n'y parvint pas. La seule pensée qu'elle arrivait à avoir était que rien ne lui avait autant fait de bien. La seule chose qu'elle arriva à dire, "Itachi…"**

**Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que dans l'ombre, deux yeux la fixaient, tremblant de rage et de jalousie…**

**Gomen pour ce retard !!! _**

**Je ne recommence à publier que maintenant, parce que j'ai deux (voir plus) projets d'histoires, et donc, que j'ai de nouveau envie d'écrire (même si c'est plus difficile de coucher les mots sur du papier que d'imaginer la scène ^^).**

**J'avais un problème avec ce site, parce que j'ai eu une déception dans ce site. Alors, je ne pouvais plus publier. Mais j'en ai assez de me laisser couler à cause de ça. J'ai suffisamment donné dans cette histoire. Alors, je republie ! ^^ (plus ou moins régulièrement U_u)**

**Bref, ce chapitre est court, désolée, je dois remanier toute la première saison de cette fic, et rassembler peut-être quelques chapitres pour éviter qu'ils ne soient trop courts ! =) Je m'y emploierai bientôt ! J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira !**

**Bisouxxxxxxx et à bientôt avec mes autres fictions ! =)**

**Sakuraharuno24**


	5. Chapter 5

_Oui, je sais, beaucoup de retard, et ce chapitre n'est pas très long, mais le prochain sera posté la semaine prochaine, mardi je pense ! Enjoy !_

Chapitre 5 : Marionnettiste et médecin

Deux yeux avaient en effet observé toute la scène. Deux yeux d'un ambre coulant et fondant. Le maître des marionnettistes serra les poings de rage, à un tel point que ceux-ci se mirent à saigner, mais il n'en avait que faire. Il ne sentait pas la douleur car la rage et la jalousie le consumait entièrement. Sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, voir la scène de tendresse qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux quelques minutes plus tôt entre le responsable du massacre du clan Uchiwa et la jeune kunoïchi de Konoha l'avait mis hors de lui. Penser qu'Itachi ait pu poser sa main sur la peau de Sakura le révulsait.

Tout à coup, une voix interrompit ses pensées.

- Sasori?

Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de la jeune médecin-ninja aux cheveux roses.

- Mon Dieu, tes mains! s'exclama-t-elle, l'air horrifié.

Il baissa ses yeux et desserra ses poings. Le sang en coulait abondamment, tellement le jeune traître y avait enfoncé ses ongles.

- Il faut désinfecter ça, suis-moi!

Elle attrapa son bras et avant qu'il ait pu protester, elle l'avait déjà entraîné dans sa chambre.

- Tu n'as qu'à t'asseoir, je vais chercher de quoi nettoyer cette plaie.

Elle entra alors dans sa salle de bain. Le jeune traître de Suna inspecta un peu la chambre, puisqu'il était seul. Elle était encore simple et dénudée, sans aucune décoration, ce qui paraissait normal, étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas encore d'autres affaires que celles qu'on lui avait données, sa bague, ses vêtements, et ce qu'on lui avait donné pour sa toilette. Il finit par s'asseoir sur le lit en attendant le retour de la jeune femme qui revint quelques minutes plus tard.

- J'ai trouvé des compresses, de l'alcool modifié et des bandes! Tends-moi tes mains s'il te plait!

Il fit ce qu'elle lui demandait, n'ayant aucune résistance à lui opposer. De plus, ses paumes commençaient à lui faire vraiment mal.

- Ca va un peu piquer, mais je dois empêcher l'infection et enlever tout ce sang! Ainsi je verrai mieux la plaie!

Elle imbiba la compresse d'alcool modifié, et commença à essuyer ses mains avec délicatesse. Il ne put s'empêcher de serrer les dents sous la douleur, ce que la kunoïchi remarqua.

- Désolée, mais c'est obligatoire si tu veux éviter l'infection! Je te demande pardon!

- Ne t'excuse pas, seuls les faibles demandent pardon…

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, à la fois vexée et légèrement en colère, mais un peu triste et déçue aussi. Mais le jeune homme ajouta quelque chose.

- Enfin, même les faibles peuvent parfois être attendrissants…

Elle releva les yeux vivement, surprise. Le jeune homme avait tourné la tête, et un léger hâle rouge se dessinait sur ses joues d'ordinaire si pâles. Elle sourit alors, ce qui renforça son teint écarlate.

- Merci, Sasori-san.

Elle termina de désinfecter la plaie, pour découvrir qu'elle était assez profonde. Elle posa ses mains sur les siennes et un halo de lumière verte apparut entre ses doigts. Les bords de la blessure commençaient à se refermer. Sasori observait la jeune femme. Concentrée sur sa tache, elle était encore plus attirante, quelques mèches rebelles lui tombant sur le visage, ses yeux verts fixés sur la blessure du jeune homme. Puis, elle retira ses mains.

- C'est bon, j'ai fini! Je vais te mettre des bandes au cas où!

Elle banda soigneusement ses mains, en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal.

Elle se leva, mais en voulant reposer les compresses sur sa table, elle glissa sur un bout de bande qui traînait. Elle serait tombé dos contre sol et se serait probablement fait mal, si le marionnettiste ne s'était pas brusquement levé pour la suivre dans sa chute tout en entourant sa taille de ses deux bras, lui évitant ainsi le contact direct avec le sol.

Sasori était donc juste au-dessus de Sakura, sauf que, dans la précipitation de la chute, leurs visages s'étaient approchés…et leurs lèvres aussi!

_Com's please !_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Dîner**

**Les deux jeunes gens, lèvres contre lèvres, étaient allongés par terre. Sakura se releva vite, rouge au possible.**

**- Euh, désolée, c'était pas volontaire… Euh, bon, je suis désolée, faut que j'y aille là! A plus tard!**

**Et elle sortit de la chambre rapidement, les joues toujours écarlates.**

_**Mais pourquoi ça m'a fait cet effet là! Quand Itachi m'a touché, c'était pareil! Non, Sakura, ne tombe pas là-dedans! Tu t'es jurée de ne plus jamais retomber amoureuse, tu te souviens bien de ce que ça t'a apporté avec Sasuke! De la souffrance, c'est tout! Alors tu peux pas tomber amoureuse, en plus ce sont des criminels!**_

**Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle était arrivée dans la cuisine. Elle était dans un tel état de nerf qu'elle attrapa tous les aliments qui lui passaient sous la main, et en même temps elle s'empara des couteaux. Elle se mit alors à couper ceux-ci vigoureusement, avant de tout naturellement attraper une casserole, de verser les ingrédients dedans, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus de place sur la table où elle entreposait ses mets. Peu à peu, les membres de l'Akatsuki étaient rentrés dans la pièce, et la regardaient, ébahis.**

**Elle se retourna soudain, et posa le tablier qu'elle avait enfilé.**

**- Voilà, le dîner est servi! leur annonça-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.**

**C'est bon, le stress était passé. Faire la cuisine la calmait toujours, et ça avait été le cas encore une fois.**

**- C'est, c'est pour nous tout ça? demanda Kisame, stupéfait.**

**- Ben, oui, à moins que vous n'en vouliez pas, à ce moment-là je le jette ou bien je le mange toute seule, ou alors je le donne à d'autres…**

**- NON! crièrent-ils tous en chœur.**

**- C'est ce que je pensais, répondit-il avec le sourire. Installez-vous!**

**Ils firent ce qu'elle leur demandait et s'assirent autour de la table, Sakura ayant à ses côtés Deidara et Hidan, la place en face d'elle étant vide.**

**- Bon appétit! leur souhaita-t-elle, toujours souriante.**

**Ils se servirent en masse, puis goûtèrent leur première bouchée.**

**- Mais c'est super bon ma parole! s'exclama Deidara, ravi.**

**- En plus on a même pas à payer, c'est le paradis! ajouta Kazuzu.**

**- Je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais aussi bien, déclara Deidara, un sourire encore plus grand qu'à l'ordinaire.**

**- Merci, c'est gentil. Mais tu sais, quand tu vis toute seule depuis des années, et puis que tu es dans une équipe avec que des garçons qui sont des gros gourmands, ben tu es un peu obligé…**

**- Tu vis toute seule? s'étonna Sasori, entrant tout d'un coup dans la conversation, oubliant la gêne qui s'était installée entre lui et la jeune femme depuis l'épisode précédent.**

**- Ben, oui, mes parents sont tous les deux morts, alors je suis toute seule et indépendante depuis mes 16 ans.**

**- Ils sont morts comment? la questionna Hidan, sans tenir compte de la brutalité de sa question, ni du choc qu'elle pouvait causer à la jeune femme.**

**- Eh bien, mon père a été tué par un ninja déserteur, et ma mère est morte de chagrin quelques jours après.**

**- Un ninja déserteur? Tu sais qui c'est? demanda Deidara, son sourire aux lèvres un peu amoindri.**

**- Non, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il portait un manteau noir, avec de nuages rouges cernés de blanc, annonça-t-elle froidement.**

**La déclaration de la jeune kunoïchi jeta un froid sur toute l'assemblée. Soudain, un homme rentra dans la pièce silencieuse.**

**- Pein, c'est toi! On t'attendait! Il y a encore à manger! s'écria Kisame, désireux d'interrompre ce silence lourd et embarrassant.**

**- Mais qui a…commença celui-ci en s'asseyant en face de la jeune médecin-nin, la seule place vide restante.**

**- C'est Sakura! s'exclama Deidara, son grand sourire revenu. Et elle cuisine super bien! Goûte!**

**Celui-ci fit ce que le blond à l'allure androgyne lui conseillait. Il leva aussitôt les yeux vers la jeune femme qui rougit derechef.**

**- C'est délicieux! Tu sais vraiment bien cuisiner, je te félicite Sakura.**

**- Merci, mais c'est rien, ça me plaît de cuisiner, c'est tout. répondit-elle, écarlate.**

**Aussitôt, tous les visages se tournèrent vers elle, avec une expression bizarre qui lui fit peur.**

**- Euh, qu'est-ce que…**

**- Tu aimes cuisiner? commença Hidan.**

**- Euh oui…Mais…**

**- Ca ne te gêne pas de faire la cuisine pour autant de personnes? continua Kisame, un sourire étirant ses dents semblables à celles d'un requin, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la peur de la jeune femme.**

**- Euh, non pas du tout mais je…**

**- Donc, ça ne te dérangerais pas de faire la cuisine pour nous souvent? enchaîna Zetsu.**

**- Bah non, mais je…**

**- Et tu le ferais gratuitement? la coupa Kazuzu.**

**- Oui, bien sûr mais je crois que…**

**- Donc, tu voudrais bien faire la cuisine tous les jours pour nous tous? finit Sasori, trahissant enfin le désir de toute l'organisation.**

**Sakura resta muette de stupéfaction quand elle vit tous les regards braqués sur elle, tous brillants.**

**- S'il te plaît, Sakura-chan, tu sais, quand c'est nous qui cuisinons, c'est pas la joie! Tiens, la dernière fois c'est Zetsu qui a fait la cuisine… Bah on t'assure que le riz au sucre et les fraises au sel c'est pas super bon!**

**La jeune kunoïchi aux cheveux roses le regarda un instant, puis éclata de rire. Ils la regardèrent, ébahis.**

**- Désolée, mais c'est vraiment trop…ha ha ha…drôle! Vous auriez pu le demander directement! J'ai eu trop peur, vous faisiez une de ces têtes, c'était carrément flippant! Ah ah ah!**

**Elle finit par se calmer, et remarqua le regard que lui portait Deidara.**

**- Qu'y a-t-il?**

**- Je ne t'avais jamais vu rire. Tu es magnifique quand tu le fais.**

**La jeune femme rougit de nouveau sous le compliment du jeune homme.**

**- Euh, merci, c'est très gentil.**

**Et tandis qu'elle se resservait en pâtes, quatre hommes la contemplaient en silence, tandis qu'ils se répétaient ses mots " Elle est magnifique. Si elle pouvait être mienne…".**

**Quatre hommes…Mais une seule femme…**


End file.
